No More Mistakes
by that girl65
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are finally married (with a few difficulties). Who would have thought that raising three middle schoolers would be harder than middle school itself. LG Sequal to Movie Night Mistake summarie stinks but story is much better (i think)
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is the sequal 2 Movie Night Mistake so U might want 2 read that first, although it isn't absolutely necassary. Hope U like it! Mel   
  
Chapter 1: Perfect  
  
True love only comes once in a lifetime. And its safe to say, that it's the most wonderful thing in the whole world. Anyone can find it, or sometimes it finds you whether you expect it or not. True love found Lizzie McGuire. She wasn't popular, but not geeky. She wasn't rich, but she wasn't poor. She wasn't restless, but wasn't completely grounded. She wasn't spacey, but didn't have her head in the ground. She wasn't world famouse, but she had touched lives. And once she's touched your life, it was hard to forget. Especially for David Gordon, or Gordo as everyone called him. Sure she was clumsy and had her bad hair days like you and me, but to Gordo, she was the most perfect and beautiful creature that had ever walked the face of the earth.  
  
It was hard for them to imagine life without the other. Ever since they had expressed their feelings for eachother eight years ago, on exactly September 14, they had been inseperable, joined at the hip you could say. Actually, they had known eachother from the time they were one week old and were inseperable then too, but not like after they had gotten together.   
  
To Lizzie, she had wondered. True love was hard enough to find in the first place, but what about those people who had found "true love" more than once. Was something wrong with Lizzie that she had only found true love once, or was something wrong with the other people. Wasn't true love supposed to come only once? Then she discovered, there was a difference between love and true love. Love wasn't common let alone true love. Love can come more than once in a lifetime and is a special thing to be charished. But true love... that was a really special kind of love. Once you find it, you should grasp it and never let go. You may have more than one love in your life, but true love only comes along once. Lizzie knew she shouldn't have let go. She tried with all her might to grasp it. But what happens when just one finger slips?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Gordo, come on!" twenty-two year old Lizzie McGuire urged her boyfriend trying to coax him on the ice. He shook his head and stubbornly grasped onto the side railing. "Gordo, your supposed to be the brave one," she joked. Still he had the railing in a death grip. "Come on, Gordo. You know I won't let you fall," she said trying the trust card. Still he shook his head stubbornly. She sighed, "I really didn't want to do this," she said with a sly smile. "Oh, no," Gordo said, "not the puppy dog eyes."   
  
It was too late, she was already using the eyes. She knew he had a weak spot for the eyes. "No," he moaned. She put her face up to his and he was powerless. "Fine," he grumbled cautiously stepping onto the ice. "Yay!" she said happily and laughing. He entwined his fingers through hers, "You better not let me fall McGuire," he joked. "Not on my watch," she said back. They had fun stumbling around the ice until it was over. They turned in their skates and headed out to the car. "You ready?" Gordo asked putting the key in the ignition. "Yep," she said turning up the radio. They sang and laughed the whole way back to Lizzie's.   
  
"Well, I'll see you later," she said leaning over and pressing her lips against his sending chills up her spine. No matter how many times they had kissed over the past eight years it still gave her chills. As soon as she stepped out of the car the smell of her mom's fresh baked cookies washed over her. "Hey, you wanna come in? Smells like my moms baking cookies," she said ducking back into the car. "Definitley," he said practically leaping out of the car. "Mom, I'm home!" Lizzie yelled as they walked in. "Oh, hi, honey, Gordo. Did you guys have a good time? Here, come have some cookies," Mrs. McGuire said bustling them into the kitchen and setting a plate of warm chocolate chip coolies in front of them.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Lizzie smiled taking a bite of a cookie. "Thanks, Mrs. McGuire," Gordo said also taking a bite of his cookie. "Matt and his friends are coming over later you might want to go outside, they'll be here any minute now," Mrs. McGuire said looking at her watch. "Oh, thanks for the heads up," Lizzie said taking the plate of cookies and heading outside with Gordo trailing behind trying to snatch another cookie. They sat on the porch swing with Lizzie's heasd on his shoulder and ate their cookies silently each lost in their own thoughts. She thought about her nineteen year old brother and how he came over every Friday after his classes at the local college.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said interupting her thoughts. "Ya," she answered setting the empty plate that used to be filled with cookies to the side. "You know I love you right? That I love you more than anything?" he asked. "Of course, Gordo. And I love you too, more than anything," she said snuggling deeper into his shoulder. "Do you believe that when two people love eachother as much as we do that they should do something about it?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
Lizzie's stomach did flip flops, what was he going at? "Sure, I guess," she said hesitantly. "Then, Lizzie," he said sliding off the swing and getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?" He grasped her hand gently and with the other fumbled with something in his pocket, and brought out a ring.   
  
Lizzie just sat there, in utter shock, saying nothing. Her heart leaped into her mouth. What was she supposed to say? Well, yes apparently. But, she wasn't sure she was ready. Sure they had been going out for eight years and had never gotten in a fight, heck, they might as well have been married. "Gordo- I," she choked. Now Gordo looked really nervous. She wanted to say yes, she really did but, she had to look at the big picture, they were twenty two and still living with their parents, how were they going to support theirselves? "Gordo, I-I can't," she whispered.   
  
The look on his face made her heart crash to the ground. "Why?" he stated simply. "Lizzie, we've been going out for eight years! Some marriges don't even last that long! I thought- I thought you loved me," he said as he started to walk back into the house and out the door without even looking back. She just sat there, staring at the place where he had been with tears slowly rimming her eyes. She ran to her bed room throwing herself on it and buring her face in the pillow. Why didn't I say yes? she thought angrily to herself. Why hadn't she? She loved him sure enough. She just didn't want to watch her and Gordo throw away their lives so fast. If they had a means of supporting each other she would have said yes.  
  
Lizzie didn't sleep all night just thinking about Gordo. It was ten o'clock the next mornig when her bedroom door opened. "Hey, Lizzie,' Miranda said cheerfully her mood quickly changing when she saw her best friends tear stained face. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to her on the bed. "Gordo proposed to me," she managed sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest. "That's great!" Miranda said returning to her cheery mood. "No it's not, Miranda," she answered wiping her tears, "I said no." She looked shocked. "Why? You two are perfect for eachother!" she yelled. "Miranda, look at us! We're twenty two and still living with our parents, how are we supposed to support each other? Especially if we want to start a family," she explained.  
  
"Oh," she said coming to realization. "I don't know what to do. I love him so much, and now I doubt he'll ever want to see me again," Lizzie managed. Miranda tried to comfort her but after a few hours her mom made her come home.   
  
For two months, Lizzie went on like that. Hardely eating or sleeping and barely ever leaving the house. When she did she almost always saw Gordo working some job or another. He would always look up briefly at her and their eyes met, but as fast as he looked up he looked back down. Through those two months she probably shed enough tears to fill Shamu's tank. Then, that one night, the night Lizzie would never forget finally came.   
  
She had been looking through her old photo album from middle school, looking at all her pictures of her and Miranda...and Gordo. She suddenly felt cramped in her room. "I'm going out, mom," she said grabbing a cloak and walking out the door. She didn't know where she was going, her feet just seemed to be carrying her. A few minutes paper she found herself at the park where her and Gordo had finally become boyfriend and girlfriend, sitting under the same tree she was under now.   
  
"M-mind if I s-sit down?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her but unable to point it out. She shook her head without even turning around. "Wanna talk about it?" the voice asked. She turned around and caught her breath. "Gordo," she said scarcely above a whisper. "I've missed you. Did you miss me?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face. "You have no idea," she said giving him tight hug which he returned.  
  
"Lizzie, I just want you to know that I still love you more than anything in the world. And if you still want to wait, I'll wait for you. But if your ready, so am I. I've spent the last two months working about, six different jobs trying to earn enough money to buy an apartment and support us for a little bit. And, I finally got it! Miranda told me that the only reason you said no was because we couldn't support eachother and I respect that and that's why I was trying to earn the money.   
  
"And Lizzie, I finally got enough to get an apartment!" he rambled. Lizzie sat there with her mouth open. Her heart flooded with joy, he really didn't hate her he was just trying to get money so they could get married! "Oh, Gordo! I love you too," she said embracing him even tighter. "So, Lizzie," he said pulling her into his lap, "will you marry me?"  
  
She could have burst with joy right there, "Yes! Yes!" she said and kissed him passionately as he slipped a ring on her finger. "Did you actually think I would let true love get away? Again," she asked smiling. Now, everything, was perfect.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it. The next chap will skip ahead several years. So many years that Lizzie & Gordo will have kids. Teenage kids. Anyways. Hope you enjoy it. The next chap will be up soon. Mel 


	2. Meet the Gordons

A/N: This chap is going to skip ahead a year...or two...or thirteen. So Lizzie and Gordo have kids now. I'm not quite sure where this story is headed so I'll be as surprised as you with every chap. Thanx for the great reviews! Mel  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the Gordon's  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie groaned. Why do the kids have to get up so early? she thought to herself. "Mom!" her thirteen year old daughter broke through the door and started shaking her. "Mom! Get up! Dawn stole the shirt I was going to wear today!" Lizzie opened her eyes and saw her daughters angry face hovering above her. She had her mothers face but her dads dark hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Ashley, when I was your age, I would have done anything to sleep in. I'm supposed to wake you up," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where's your father?" she asked noticing the empty spot next to her. "Burning breakfast," her daughter replied casually. Lizzie groaned and dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs before her husband burned the house down. She tried to wave the smoke away as she walked into the kitchen where she saw her youngest daughter using the fire extinguisher to put out the eggs and Gordo trying to smother it with a towel.  
  
"Mornin' Mom," Dawn coughed setting down the extinguisher. "What's for breakfast?" asked her son Jake as he rolled into the kitchen on a skateboard. "Jake, don't ride that in the house," she said to her son who was also Dawn's twin. They both had light brown hair and their mother's brown eyes. "Mom, Dawn stole my shirt, remember?" Courteny said from behind her. "No I didn't! This is my shirt. I got one like yours at the mall last week," Dawn argued. That really got Ashley, and after you got her started she didn't stop for a long time. Lizzie set her hands on her hips and watched her daughters fight. She knew better than to get in the middle of her daughters when they fought, she had learned from experience.  
  
How different they were. Dawn was twelve and starting middle school today. She was quite and self concious, just like her mom was at her age. Dawn began to walk across the kitchen and tripped on the rug. Clumsy, did we mention clumsy? Yep, maybe she was more like her mom then she wanted to be.   
  
Ashley was confident and could sometimes outspoken, sometimes a little too much for her own good. Jake was a goofy trouble maker who liked to play tricks on his two sisters, just like Lizzie's little brother used to be.   
  
"Just another typical morning," Gordo sighed kissing Lizzie on the cheek. Five minutes later the door bell rang and Ashley went over to answer the door, abandoning her sisters fight. "Hey, Cassie," she said letting her best friend in. Cassandra Tudgeman. Miranda and Larry's daughter. She was the same age as Ashley beings Miranda had gotten married a month after Lizzie. They had a son too but he didn't like the idea of hanging out with all girls so he walked to school with his friends. His name was Robert, had dark brown hair and bright green eyes making him one of the school heart throbes. Larry had wanted t name him Jar-Jar, but luckily Miranda talked him out of it. "Ready for school?" she asked smiling. "Yep, let me get my backpack," she picked up her backpack.   
  
"Bye, Ashley," Lizzie sais jutting out her cheek waiting for her kiss. "Bye, Mom, Dad," she said walking out the door leaving her mother hanging. She sighed, AS they grow older, they grow apart, she thought to herself sadly. "I guess we better go too," Dawn sighed grabbing her backpack and grabbing her brother who had taken the cap off the syrup bottle and was pouring half of it on his waffle. " 'ait 'et me 'et my 'ack'ack," he said after stuffing the waffle whole into his mouth. Lizzie shook her head at her son.  
  
"Bye, Mom," Dawn said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Mom" Jake repeated giving her a sticky syrup kiss. "See ya, Dad," they said in unison as they walked out the door. "Our kids are growing up," Gordo said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yep," she replied kissing his cheek. He returned the kiss on her sticky cheek. "Syrupy," he said licking his lips. "Ya, well it's from our son that inherited your eating habits," she laughed pulling him into a long kiss.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but the next chap will be longer, I promise. Mel 


	3. First day of school

Chapter 3: First Day of School  
  
DAWN's POV  
  
Dawn stood outside the doors of Hillridge Middle School looking at the double doors. "Well, Jake, this is it. We're starting middle school. We have to remeber this moment forever," she sighed still not moving. "To me, it's nothing more than another school to spend six hours of my valuable time," Jake answered pushing her through the doors. "Jake!" she cried hitting her brother across the back. "What? I figure the sooner I start school the sooner it'll be over," he replied matter-of-factly as they walked down the hall to their lockers.   
  
Dawn opened her locker and put her books inside when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, Dawn," she heard someone say. She sighed and rolled her eyes, it was Rob. She really didn't want to see him right now, scratch that, she didnt want to see him ever. He had broken her heart in the messiest way ever. "Come on, Dawn, why aren't you talking to me?" he asked following her as she walked down the hall. "Are you seriously asking that question?" she said feircly walking faster. "Dawn, I'm sorry. Okay? I was stupid," he said trying to catch up with her as she practically ran down the hall. It seemed odd to be twelve going on thirteen and having a soap opera of a love life. But Dawn couldn't help it.   
  
All of last year and the year before that Dawn had had a huge crush on Rob. Then, near the end of the year, Rob had asked her out, so naturally she said yes. For two months she was flouting on cloud nine. Humming all the time, singing in the shower like her mom, always smiling and giddy. But then she found out that he was cheating on her with a cheerleader. It sounds dumb to have a twelve year old to cheat on his girlfriend but thats how it happened. They do say that kids are growing up too fast these days and its probably true. After that Dawn never wanted to see him again, it was too painful.  
  
"Dawn, let me explain," Rob begged. In her Anger, Dawn spun around to face him. She had had enough of his whole 'won't you forgive me' junk. She was moving on. "Listen, Robert, I don't ever want to see your face again. I don't ever want to hear your voice again. So just say away from me, okay. I don't like you anymore. Thats over, it was over a long time ago. So just leave me alone!" she shouted and stormed into her classroom leaving a shocked and hurt Rob behind her forever. Or at least she tried.  
  
ASHLEY's POV  
  
Ashley walked through the doors of her school along with her best friend Cassie. This year she was in eigth grade and looking forward to high school. They went to their lockers and started putting their books in. "Hey, Ash," said Gary, Ashleys friend of ten years.   
  
Gary was tall and skinny with dark hair that went to just bellow his ears which was always bugging the teachers. A few of them had even offered to give him a haircut, but he politely refused. Gary was a goofy, not-all-there kinda person. He always came over to her house, though mostly because he has had, much to her dad's amusement, a crush on her mom.   
  
"So, Gary, wanna come over later? We're gonna watch movies," Ashley asked. "Is your mom gonna be there?" he asked casually, trying to arrange his locker. "Yep," she answered putting a mirror on her locker door. "Great, I'm there," he said taping some pictures in his locker.   
  
Ashely looked into his locker and was greeted by some skateboarding pictures, some pictures of bands, and alot of pictures of her mom. "That's creepy," she told him as he pinned up another one. "What?" he stated dumbly, "Is it my fault that I cannot hide my burning affection for your mom?"  
  
Ashley shook her head, "Like I said before, it's creepy." Gary just shrugged and went back to taping pictures of her mom in his locker. "Hey, Jake," Cassie said to her brother as he passed. "Hey, Cassie, he replied.   
  
"Ashley, your brother seems...different," Cassie said still watching him as he walked down the hall. "What do you mean?" Ashley asked shutting her locker. "I don't know. Is he going through puberty? 'Cause he seems, kinda, kinda...hot," she said distantly. "Ewww!" Ashley cried, "that's my little brther your talking about. Eww, get away from me," she said making a cross sign with her fingers and backing towards her classroom leaving a confused Cassie behind.   
  
JAKE's POV  
  
Jake walked down the hall looking for his friends. "Yo, Gordon!" he heard someone yell from behind him. He turned and saw his friend Jon Craft walking towards him. He had perfect hair (like his father), perfect eyes (like his father), and had all the girls drooling over him (like his father). Basically, he was just like his father in every single way imaginable.  
  
"Hey, Jon," Jake said waiting for him to catch up. "So, you trying out for soccer?" Jon asked.  
  
"No," cory replied.  
  
"Baseball?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Basketball?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Football?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you trying out for anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Gordon, how do you expect to get any ladies if you don't play a sport?" Jon asked nodding smoothly to some giggling girls that passed. "If a girl likes me, just because I play a sport, Id rather not have a girlfriend," Jake explained. "Hey, Jake," his sisters friend Cassie said smiling as they passed her locker and Gary's locker. Gary was his sisters creepy friend that had a crush on his mom and was always coming over to the house.  
  
"Hey, Cassie," he smiled back. "Nice eye, Gordon," Jon said looking at Cassie. "What are you talking about?" Jake asked as they walked into their class. "I said nice eye. But I wouldn't try going for older women just yet," Jon said sitting down. "No! Not Cassie, she's jus-" Jake tried to explain just as the teacher walked in. 


End file.
